


Luna Nera

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fanart, swanqueen prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: An Ancient Evil is attacking Storybrooke and Ruby is their first victim.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Luna Nera

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/49473743668/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
